Nuestro Final Feliz
by Katniss.Alissa-Everllark
Summary: Les presentamos a Peeta Mellark, quien sufre de amnesia y a desarrollado una teoría muy peculiar según la cual su vida es una película producida por Dios. Y la misión que le ha dado Dios es ponerse en forma y convertirse en un buen tipo para recuperar a su ex esposa.SUMMARY COMPLETO en el fic. AU adaptación de Los Juegos del Destino de Matthew Quick. EVERLLARK¡


UNA INFINITA CANTIDAD DE DÍAS HASTA MI INEVITABLE REUNIÓN CON DELLY

No hace falta que levante la vista para saber que mamá me ha hecho otra visita sorpresa. Siempre lleva las uñas de los pies pintadas de rosa durante los meses de verano y reconozco el estampado de flores de sus sandaliasde piel; son las que mamá se compró la última vez que me sacó del lugar malo y me llevó al centro comercial. De nuevo, mamá me ha encontrado en albornoz, haciendo ejercicio en el jardín trasero sin nadie que me vigile. Sonrío porque sé que le gritará al doctor Flickerman y le preguntará que pare qué tengo que estar encerrado si luegi se me va a dejar solo todo el día.

-¿Cuantas flexiones piensas hacer, Peeta?-dice mamá cuando comienzo la segunda serie de cien sin haberle dirigido la palabra.

-A Delly... le gustan... los hombres... con el torso... bien... trabajado-explico, pronunciando las palabras al ritmo de las flexiones y saboreando las saladas gotas de sudor que me entran en la boca. Es Agosto y hace calor; es perfecto para quemar grasa. Mamá me observa durante un minuto y lo que me pregunta a continuación me deja en _shock_. Su voz tiembla un poco al decirme.

-¿Quieres venir a casa hoy conmigo?

Dejo de hacer flexiones, vuelvo la cara hacia mi madre y la observo a la luz del sod de mediodía. Sé que habla en serio porque parece preocupada, como si estuviera cometiendo un error, y yo sé que esa es la cara que pone mamá cuando ha dicho algo en serio. No está hablando como cuando parlotea durante horas o como cuando no está enfadada o asustada.

-Puedes venir a casa, siempre que prometas no ir a buscar a Delly otra vez -añade-. Vendrás a casa y vivirás con tu padre y conmigo hasta que te encontremos un trabajo y un apartamento.

Continúo con mis flexiones, mantengo la vista fija en la hormiga negra y brillante que me está subiendo por la nariz, pero mi visión periférica también alcanza a ver cómo me cae el sufor y llega al césped.

-Peeta, di que vendrás a casa conmigo. Yo cocinaré para ti, podrás visitar a tus viejos amigos y retomar tu vida. Por favor. Necesito que tengas ganas de hacerlo. Aunque solo sea por mí, Peeta. Por favor.

Duplico las flexiones, siento mi torso desgarrándose, creciendo.. Noto el dolor, el calor, el sudor y el cambio. No quiero quedarme en el lugar malo, un sitio en el que nadie cree en la esperanza, el amor o los finales felices; un sitio en el que todo el mundo me dice que a a Delly no le gustará mi nuevo cuerpo y que no querrá verme cuando nuestro período de separación haya terminado. Pero también tengo miedo de que la gente que pertenecía a mi antigua vidano esté tan entusiasmada como yo estoy tratando de estar. Aun así, necesito alejarme de los médicos deprimentes y de las feas enfermeras (siempre cargadas con vasos de cartón llenos de pastillas que parecen interminables) para poder pensar con claridad, y será mucho más fácil tratar con mamá que con estos profesionales. Por eso doy un salto, me pongo en pie y digo:

-Viviré contigo hasta que termine el período de separación.

Mientras mamá rellena todo el papeleo yo subo a mi habitación a darme una última ducha. Luego lleno mi bolsa de lana con mi ropa y una foto enmarcada de Delly. Le digo adiós a mi compañero de habitació, Jackson, que simplemente me mira desde su cama (como hace siempre) mientras se le cae la baba por la barbilla como si fuera miel transparente. Pobre Jackson, con sus escasos mechones de cabello, su cabeza de forma extraña y su cuerpo flácido. ¿Qué mujer podría amarlo?.

Me guiña un ojo. Lo interpreto como que me dice adiós y me desea buena suerte. Imagino que me entiende, ya que gruñe y se toca la oreja con el hombro como hace siempre que comprende lo que estás tratando de decirle. El resto de mis amigos están en terapia musical;yo no acudo a esa terapia pues ciertas canciones a veces hacen que me enfade. Pienso que quizá deba despedirme de quienes me han hecho compañía mientras he estado encerrado, así que miro por la ventana de la clase y veo a mis chicos tocando la pandereta y cantando una canción de los años sesenta y setenta que más le gustan a la hermana Lyme. Una canción que a través del cristal de la ventana resulta iireconocible. Veo cómo abren y cierran la boca y cómo mueven la cabeza al ritmo de la música; parecen tan felices que no deseo interrumpir su diversión. Odio las despedidas. Vestido con su abrigo blanco, el doctor Flickerman me está esperando cuando me reúno con mi madre en la recepción, que tiene tres palmeras entre los sofás y los sillones, como si el lugar malo se encontrase en Orlando en vez de Baltimore.

-Disfruta de la vida-me dice con mirada solemne mientras me da la mano.

-Lo haré en cuanto termine el período de separación-respondo, y en ese momento su cara se oscurece como si hubiera dicho que voy a matar a su mujer Messalla, y a sus tres hijas rubias, Cashmere, Glimmer y Fulvia. Su expresión se agrava porque no cree en la esperanza y parece que sea su trabajo transmitir apatía, negatividad y pesimismo incesantemente. Pero yo me aseguro de que comprenda que ha fracasado en su intento de infectarme con sus teorías depresivas de la vida y que estaré esperando con ganas el momento de que termine el período de separación.

-Imagineme patinando-le digo al doctor Flickerman. Es lo que Thresh (mi unico amigo negro en el lugar malo) me dijo que iba a decirle al doctor Flickerman cuando le dejaran salir. Me siento un poco mal por robarle la frase, pero funciona, lo sé porque el doctor Flickerman entorna los ojos como si le hubiera golpeado en la barriga. Mientras mamá conduce por Maryland y Delaware y pasamos frente a un montón de locales de comida rápida y de _striptease_, me explica que el doctor Flickerman no quería dejarme salir del lugar malo, pero que con la ayuda de unos cuantos abogados y de la novia de su terapeuta (el hombre que ahora será mi nuevo terapeuta) emprendío una batalla legal y logró convencer a algún juez de que ella podía cuidar de mí, así que le doy las gracias. En el momento en que estamos cruzando el puente Delaware Memorial se vuleve hacia mí y me pregunta si quiero ponerme bien.

-Quieres ponerte bien ¿verdad, Peeta? ¿Verdad?- Yo asiento y le digo-

-Sí que quiero.

Enseguida entramos en New Jersey. Mientras conducimos por la avenida Hadon hacia el cortazón de Collingswood (mi ciudad natal) me doy cuenta de que parece un lugar diferente. Hay muchas _boutiques_ y restaurantes nuevos que parecen caros, y extraños bien vestidos paseando por las aceras. Hay tantas cosas diferentes que me pregunto si realmente es mi ciudad natal. Empiezo a sentirme ansioso y a respirar con dificultad; a veces me pasa.

Mamá me pregunta qué es lo que va mal y cuando se lo digo me promete que mi nuevo terapeuta, el doctor Aurelius, conseguirá que me sienta normal en muy poco tiempo. Cuando llegamos a casa voy directo al sótano y es como si fuera Navidad. Encuentro lo que mi madre tantas veces me había prometido: un banco de musculación, unas pesas, una bicicleta estática y el Stomach Master 6000 (el que tantas ocasiones había visto de noche por televición y había deseado durante toda mi estancia en el lugar malo).

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! -le digo a mamá mientras le doy un gran abrazo con el que la levanto del suelo y le hago dar una vuelta en el aire. Cuando la dejo en el suelo, sonríe y me dice:

-Bienvenido a casa, Peeta.

Me pongo a trabajar enseguida, alternando series de flexiones, ejercicios, abdominales con el Stomach Master 6000, sentadillas, horas en la bicicleta y sesiones de hidratación (trato de beber dos litros de agua al día). Luego está la escritura. Normalmente son mis memorias diarias, como esta, para que Delly pueda leer lo que he hecho y pueda saber qué ha sido de mi vida desde que comenzó el período de separación. Mi memoria empezó a empeorar en el lugar malo a causa de las drogas que me daban, así que comencé a escribir todo lo que hacía para saber qué contarle a Delly cuando nuestro período de separación terminase y para ponerla al día de mi vida. Pero los médicos del lugar malo me confiscaron todo lo que había escrito antes de venir a casa, así que he tenido que volver a empezar. Cuando finalmente salgo del sótano me doy cuenta de que las fotos de Delly y mías ya no están en las paredes ni en la repisa de la chimenea. Le pregunto a mi madre qué ha pasado con las fotos. Me dice que unas semanas antes de que yo volviera nos robaron y que se llevaron las fotos. Le pregunto que para qué querría un ladrón fotos de Delly y mías, y mamá me explica que todas las fotos estaban puestas en marcos muy caros.

-¿Y por qué no se llevaron los ladrones el resto de las fotos de la familia?-pregunto.

Me dice que los ladrones se llevaron todos los marcos caros ,pero que como tenía los negativos del resto de las fotografías familiares las reemplazó.

-¿Por qué no reemplazastes las fotos de Delly y mías? -le pregunto.

Mamá me dice que no tenía los negativos porque los padres de Delly habían pagado las fotos de la boda y solo le habían dado a mi madre copias de las fotos que le gustaban. Las otras fotos que teníamos y que no eran de la boda también se las había dado a Delly, y como ahora noo podíamos estar en contacto con ellos por el período de separación no podía pedirles los negativos. Le digo a mi madre que si el ladrón vvuelve le romperé la rótula y lo sacudiré hasta que no le quede un soplo de vida. Ella me dice:

-Ya lo creo que lo harías.

Mi padre y yo no hablamos ni una sola vez durante la primera semana que estoy encas, lo cual no es nada sorprendente ya que siempre está trabajando; él es director de la empresa Big Foods, en el sur de Jersey. Cuando papá no está en el trabajo está en su estudio leyendo novelas históricas (normalmente novelas sobre la guerra civil). Mamá dice que necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse a tenerme en casa otra vez, y yo estoy feliz de darle ese tiempo, pues da un poco de miedo hablar con él. Recuerdo cómo me gritó la única vez que me visitó en el lugar malo. Dijo cosas horribles sobre Delly y la esperanza. Veo a papá en los pasillos de casa, por supuesto, pero no me mira al pasar.

A Delly le gusta leer y, como siempre ha querido que leyera, empiezo a hacerlo para poder participar en las conversaciones de aquellas cenas em las que yo permanecía callado en el pasado. Aquellas conversaciones con los amigos literatos de Delly, unos profesores de inglés que creen que soy un bufón inculto. De hecho, así es como me llamaba un amigo de Delly cuando bromeaba con él por ser tan bajito.

-Al menos yo no soy un bufón inculto-solía decirme Chaff, y Delly se reía sin parar.

Mamá es socia de la biblioteca, así que saca libros para mí ahora que estoy en casa y puedo leer lo que quiera sin que el doctor Flickerman (quien por cierto hablando de libros, es un poco facista) tenga que controlarlos. El primero que leo es _El Gran Gatsby_. Me lo termino en tres noches. La mejor parte es la introducción, que explica que la novela trata sobre el tiempo y que no se puede volver atrás, y así es como me siento yo respecto a mi cuerpo y al ejercicio, pero aún quedan una cantidad infinita de días hasta mi inevitable reunión con Delly.

Cuando leo la historia en sí (lo mucho que Gatsby ama a Daisy pero nunca puede estar con ella por más que lo intente) me dan ganas de romper el libro en pedazos y llamar a Fitzgerald y decirle que su libro está del todo equivocado, a pesar de que sé que Fitzgerald probablemente haya fallecido. En especial cuando Gatsby cae muerto en la piscina la primera vez que va a nadar en todo el veranom o cuando Daisy ni siquiera va a su funeral, o cuando Nick y Jordan separan sus caminos y Daisy termina con el racista de Tom, cuya necesidad por el sexo básicamente asesina a una mujer inocente. Se podria decir que Fitzgerald nunca se dedicó a mirar las nubes al atardecer, porque no hay ningún rayo de esperanza al final del libro, si me permitís que lo diga. Comprendo el motivo por el que a Delly le gustaba esa novela,está my bien escrita. Pero el hecho de que le gustara me preocupa ya que significaría de que Delly no tiene esperanza, pues siempre decía que _El Gran Gatsby _era la mejor novela escrita por un americano, y fijaos cómo acaba. Aunque estoy seguro de una cosa: Delly estará orgullosa de mí cuando le diga que he leído su libro favorito. También le daré otra sorpresa: voy a leer todas las novelas que se estudian en su clase de literatura, para que esté orgullosa y para que sepa que realmente estoy interesado en lo que le gusta y que vea que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo real por salvar nuestro matrimonio. Así podré hablar con sus ostentosos amigos y decir cosas como: Tengo treinta años. O sea, que me sobran cinco años para mentirme a mi mismo y llamarlo honor, que es lo que dice Nick hacial el final de la famosa novela de Fitzgerald, aunque a mí también me sirve la frase. Me sirve porque yo también tengo treinta años, así que cuando diga la frase pareceré realmente listo. Estaremos hablando en medio de una cena, y la referencia hará que Delly sonría y empiece a reír, pues estará sorprendida de que yo haya leído _El Gran Gatsby_. Al menos eso es parte de mi plan, soltar esa frase cuando menos se lo espere para dejar caer el conocimiento, como diría mi amigo negro Thresh.

Dios, no puedo esperar.

**HOLA CHICAS O CHICOS, COMO VERAN ES MI PRIMER FIC Y ES LA ADAPTACION DE "LOS JUEGOS DEL DESTINO" O "EL LADO BUENO DE LAS COSAS" O "THE SILVER LININGS PLAYBOOK" DE MATTHEW QUICK A "LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE" O "THE HUNGER GAMES" DE SUZANNE COLLINS, COMO VERAN PEETA (**_**PAT) **_**ES EL PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL (ACLARO TODOS LOS CAPITULOS HASTA NUEVO AVISO SERAN POV PEETA), YA SE...YA SE.A VARIOS LES DISGUSTA LA IDEA DE QUE DELLY(**_**NIKKI) **_**SE HAYA CASADO CON PEETA PERO CASI CASI ES SU EX ESPOSA, Y SI CHICOS POR LO MIENTRAS LOS CAPITULOS SERAN DE COMO SE VA ADAPTANDO A LA VIDA PEETA TODAVIA FALTA UN POCO PARA QUE KATNISS(**_**TIFFANY) **_**HAGA SU APARICIÓN PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN EL TIEMPO PASA RAPIDO, ASI QUE, QUE LES PARECIO ACEPTO DE TODO Y GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**TAMBIEN AVISO QUE PUBLICARE OTRA HISTORIA TAMBIEN AU, IGUAL EVERLLARK SE LLAMA "UN CAMINO DIFERENTE" SUMMARY:KATNISS EVERDEEN ES UNA CHICA APLICADA, BUENA ALUMNA E INTROVERTIDA, QUE PASARA CUANDO CONOZCA AL CHICO MAS GUAPO Y LINDO QUE JAMAS HAYA VISTO, A CASO EL SERA CAPAZ DE LLEVARLA POR UN CAMINO DIFERENTE.**

**gracias nuevamente por leer, nos leemos hoy en un camino diferente**


End file.
